Just Cold
by Saphira112
Summary: AU, PWP. "All he'd been doing was reading his college history textbook when Kanda got the gull to climb on top of the bed and take it from his hands." Kanda/Allen


Just Cold 

Oneshot

They hadn't been roommates for that long and really, Allen had only been reading his history textbook – didn't like history too much, he decided – when Kanda came in. Few words were exchanged like every other time they spoke, but it didn't erupt into a fight, though Kanda _had _asked why the boy was wasting his time over such a tedious book, which made Allen roll his eyes and proceed to ignore his dorm mate. To which Kanda replied by doing something completely unexpected; he had the gull to climb onto Allen's bed and push the book away from the chrome gaze – "waste of time," he said – placing his hand then on Allen's propped knee, the one he'd used to balance his book on. Their eyes locked for the longest time since they had met, a deep navy coal burning into snowy grey. Allen didn't remember protesting too well to Kanda's proximity – he was shocked enough as it was and God knew how he already felt about having his stuck-up roommate around and it definitely wasn't hatred – and maybe Kanda was just cold or something because it _was _snowing outside, but it seemed pretty warm inside (the dorms recently became equipped with small fireplaces; electric, of course), so that couldn't have been the reason since Kanda himself had turned the fireplace on earlier with a low growl of complaint. So Allen wondered where he'd gotten the weird, extremely _far-fetched_ idea that Kanda had gotten close to him because he was cold. After all, Kanda didn't really like him that much; Allen couldn't count how many times Kanda had told him so.

But then Kanda was kissing him and Allen, despite his shock, decided "oh what the hell" and decided not to fight back just this once, instead turning his head and pressing his lips firmly to Kanda's, opening his mouth when asked by a less-than-forceful tongue (though it was more like Kanda demanded it). The combination of that searching appendage in his mouth and that hand slowly drifting up his leg made the younger college student shiver and reach up, tangling one hand into Kanda's long, loose hair. Propping himself on his elbow, the silver-haired male turned his head to better mold their lips together, responding with a passive eagerness. It was unclear when Kanda had crawled over him, but once the kiss broke, Allen found that Kanda was half-straddling him, one of the boy's legs between the Japanese male's thighs. And that hand was still drifting up and Allen had to bite back a moan from the rough touch because he was _not _that desperate for this, not at all.

Such a badly conceived lie.

The hand was at his hip now and Allen ever-so-slightly leaned into it, trying to keep his sudden desires under control, but somehow his resolve was weakening and where in the bloody hell was Kanda's hand drifting to—Oh. _Oh_.

Allen couldn't help but let out a small moan now, feeling the calloused hand sliding under his shirt (when had Kanda untucked it?), feeling fingers rubbing tantalizing circles into his skin. And then Kanda was kissing him again. Allen reached up with his other arm, wrapping both around Kanda's neck and pulling him down to him, sliding his tongue under Kanda's, shuddering. Kanda, surprisingly, complied with Allen's indirect desires and moved to straddle the teenager, one leg on either side of Allen and he began _grinding _against him. Allen threw his head back, silver hair fluttering in and out of his vision, releasing a much louder moan, his grip on Kanda tightening. Pleasure was shooting up his spine and the younger teenager ground up to Kanda, reciprocating. Kanda grunted in reply and dipped his head, planting his lips on the pale neck, kissing a rough trail down, nips following after each touch of his lips. Allen tilted his head to the side, giving Kanda more room, groaning each time the other male lightly bit him and ground their groins together.

"K-Kanda…"

A low growl was the response, as if warning him about speaking or even by chance asking for his motives. Which was sort of ridiculous to think about, because Allen couldn't really think _at all_ at the moment, what with Kanda necking him like that and why was he grinding against him so _slowly_? Allen pushed his hips up somewhat impatiently, but the response was merely another deep grunt from Kanda and a rather harsh bite on his neck. That was going to leave a mark.

Long, elegant fingers were undoing the buttons on his shirt and a hand was drifting inside, stroking the bare chest beneath it. Allen shut his eyes, head still thrown back, his hands going back up to bury themselves in the dark tresses, tugging gently, encouraging, and Kanda really had no idea how hot he was making Allen at the mo—

"Ah!"

Kanda hips jerked against his as the other's hand toyed with a single nipple. If Allen was really thinking about the situation – and not Kanda's hand opening his collar… or that hot mouth on his shoulder – he might've thought how embarrassingly desperate he looked, arching into Kanda's touches, so willing, wanting, _needing_.

But he didn't want to think like that and it wasn't like he really could at the moment.

His hands fell to grip Kanda's shoulders, fingertips touching the dark curtain of hair and he tried to bring Kanda closer, so much closer to him. The fingers on his chest wandered own, holding his sides and Kanda bent down farther, mouth on Allen's chest.

He backed off after he got to Allen's stomach and was working on undoing the youth's belt, sliding it smoothly out of the loopholes, before going straight to his zipper, sliding it down, popping the button. Allen shifted under the touches and his own hands worked on unbuttoning Kanda's shirt, slipping his hands inside to stroke the broad, muscled chest. He was granted a low groan from Kanda and the boy smiled slightly in satisfaction, feeling pleased he could make Kanda feel something in return. His fingers massaged circles against Kanda's skin, which caused the older male to pause, sharp teeth biting his own lip as he fought against himself for the control again. Allen leaned up as far as he could go and stole Kanda's lips, releasing it from the sharp teeth, and forcing his tongue inside. Kanda growled into the kiss and his hand slipped inside Allen's trousers, stroking the awakened desire that the younger boy could no longer hide. Allen moaned loudly, instinctively bucking up into Kanda's hand, showing how much he wanted it.

The room was hotter, much hotter, and the heat was making Allen dizzy. Kanda's fingers worked around Allen's cock, and began pumping him slowly. Allen broke the kiss for breath and tossed his head back again, gasping quietly at the unexpected intensity of the pleasure he was receiving Kanda wasted no time in going back to Allen's lips, caressing the bite marks he'd left, tongue sliding along the swollen lips before Kanda kissed him again. Allen could feel the growing heat inside him, first from Kanda's mere touch, then it shot up to his chest before pooling down in his groin.

"Don't stop," he whispered breathily when the kiss broke. "Please don't stop…"

His neck was once again exposed to Kanda's wandering mouth and Allen's moans gradually became louder the closer he got to his release. Something tightened inside him and then his mind was sent reeling. He let out the smallest of cries when he came, feeling his release flowing out of his shaking body. His head went back to Kanda's shoulder, his breathing ragged, still coming down from the effects of his orgasm. Kanda was nipping at his ear, causing Allen to moan in content, liking the feel of those lips on his cartilage. "Mhm…" When had he felt this relaxed? A hand was stroking his back; when had Kanda become so gentle?

"Not done yet, moyashi," said a deep voice in his ear. Allen shivered, probably in anticipation, and he nodded somewhat dumbly against Kanda's shoulder. The hand stroking his back held him steady and the other hand – which was soiled with his seed, Allen noted with some embarrassment – went back between his legs, finding his entrance. Allen tensed as he felt the finger near there and then felt it slowly begin to force its way inside. He gritted his teeth. It wasn't… painful, per say, just extremely uncomfortable. Allen pressed himself as close as he could to Kanda, finding a strange comfort in the action as the strong arms held him as steady as possible. A second finger was added and Allen bit his lower lip hard almost hard enough to draw blood, feeling a strange pain shooting up his spine. "Nghn…!"

"Idiot. If it hurts, tell me," Kanda growled into his ear.

Allen shook his head slightly, accidently letting out a painful gasp as Kanda pushed his fingers in farther. "N-not that weak…"

"Tch. Baka moyashi." A nip on his neck, particularly harsh. "It's not a weakness."

Okay one, how was Kanda able to talk so clearly and calmly to him, and two, since when was Kanda not being so condescending toward him? Sure, this whole situation made things a little different, so it obviously wasn't the norm, but Allen was used to Kanda telling him to suck it up, to not be so childish about pain. And now he was telling him it was okay to show weakness? Kanda really needed to make up his bloody mind.

Suddenly, Allen arched, letting out a cry as stars shot across his vision, legs shaking with a sudden loss of strength. He panted and was about to ask what Kanda had done, maybe try to ask him why it felt so damn _good_, when it came again. And a third time. Kanda silenced most of his cries with harsh kisses and a mutter of, "Do you want the entire fourth floor to hear?"

Allen barely felt the third finger slipping inside him as it was covered by the pleasure shooting through his body. A shaky breath escaped him when the fingers pulled back out. He opened his eyes to see Kanda using lotion on his hand that he'd retrieved from Allen's bedside table, reaching down into his pants (oh God), hissing as the cold lotion came into contact with his now obvious arousal. Allen watched, face flaming, hands fisting the bed sheets as anticipation flooded through him, just watching as Kanda stroked himself a few times, getting himself slicked up while also shrugging his jeans off his hips. He then took his hand out and kicked off his jeans, deeming them offensive.

He re-positioned himself over Allen, who squirmed slightly under the gaze and perhaps with a bit of underlying impatience. Kanda lifted one of Allen's legs, pressing closer, and then began to push inside the smaller boy. Allen shut his eyes again, tightly, feeling his muscles automatically clamp down on the much bigger intruder. That made Kanda pause, waiting for a long few moments before continuing to push inside. Allen _did _draw blood this time; a single line trickled down his chin and Kanda leaned down, tongue licking it away before it pushed inside Allen's mouth, muffling the small groans of pain with more heated and furious kisses. Soon he was completely inside Allen and the boy broke the kiss for favour of trying to breathe, overwhelmed by all the sensations, perhaps even because of the slight pain.

After a few moments, Kanda deemed it okay to move, slowly pulling out, and then pushing back in with a slight increase in speed. The pace started out that way, in and out very slowly, as if testing it out, making sure Allen adjusted. It didn't last too long. Kanda made one well-aimed thrust inside Allen, a little faster than the norm, and Allen suddenly arched, crying out, feeling Kanda hit his prostate and sending those stars across his eyes again. The small cry turned into a plea.

"H-harder…"

Kanda was more than happy to oblige.

The pace picked up and Kanda snapped his hips forward, thrusting deep within the younger college student. The only noises he made were low grunts and quiet growls, contrasting to Allen, who was moaning loudly. Kanda's hands fell to Allen's sides, holding him steady as he thrust inside him again. Allen arched each time, each done more suddenly than the last, breathing hard. "Kanda… Ka-Kanda…!"

All it took was that last thrust and Allen drew a blank, muscles tightening, as Kanda released into him. Kanda rode out his orgasm with a long moan and a few lasting thrusts before he calmed, working on getting his breathing under control. Allen, still panting, finally opened his eyes, looking up at the dark navy eyes that were slid to half-mast, a tad unfocused. Then Kanda pulled out of him and left Allen feeling a little empty, but more than satisfied. He slowly put his legs down and attempted to prop himself back up on his elbows. Taking in a deep breath, he asked, "Kanda?"

There wasn't an answer. Allen sat up carefully, still feeling a little weak.

"Kanda?" he asked again.

"Hn." Allen breathed out a small sigh. "What?"

"Why did you do that?"

He was greeted with silence again and he frowned; perhaps he'd killed the lasting mood or something, but then again, he _would _very much like a form of explanation.

"Tch. Idiot." Allen looked up. "I was cold."

Was that a blush? Allen blinked, seeing the gentle red settled on Kanda's cheeks that he was trying really damn hard to hide. Something clicked, some strange secret was suddenly revealed, and Allen slowly smiled.

"Of course."

Maybe that idea from earlier wasn't as far-fetched as he thought.


End file.
